masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Kelly
I had a romance with Liara in ME1. In ME2 I had the one night stand with Jack. On the shadow broker mission, Liara was not too happy about it. I have read that romances in ME2 effect ME1 romances in ME3. So here are a few questions regarding this. Does a one night stand with Jack (not the true paramour/romance with Omega 4 cut scene) have a permanent effect on continuing the ME1 romance in ME3? Will inviting Kelly up for dinner have the same reaction out of Liara in the shadow broker mission? Does any flirting at all with Kelly result in messing up ME1 paramours/romances in ME3? (I understand that some of these questions won't be answered for a while but some can be answered right now and I feel they are all related.) We have no idea what the impacts on ME3 will be, and probably won't know for a long while yet. Kelly is a freebie as far as romances go, she doesn't count as a romance in ME2 as far as I'm aware. I haven't tested this, but I don't believe Liara reacts to a romance with Kelly (I could be completely wrong, and it would be awesome if someone could confirm this). The romance mechanics appear relatively forgiving, in terms of 'cheating' - it's possible to re-establish a romance with Liara even after romancing somebody else in ME2, and it's possible Bioware will use the same model for meeting up again with the first game's LI in ME3. Again, we just don't know enough yet. Bronzey 12:47, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I am curious too as to how exactly to get the dance ending for Kelly. I had a thing with Kaiden in ME1 and planned to keep it, but i figured if iy's with a chick it's not cheating, right? but although i invited her to dinner i had no special reunion during the collector base or special ending even though i flirted with her and talked with her after every mission. what gives? ::With Kelly, you should receive a special e-mail from "KellyGrrl" after the suicide mission if you haven't flirted with anyone else. She won't ruin any Mass Effect 1 relationships. Not sure what happens in the one night stand with Jack. I'm pretty sure your ME1 LI doesn't know about it. Freakium 17:39, November 14, 2010 (UTC) My renegade character took the one-nighter with Jack, but seemed to pick right back up with Liara during the Shadow Broker DLC. Liara never mentions Jack; only Kasumi seems to notice it happened. Liara greets me with a kiss when we first get to Illium, kiss again during, and then spend the night together aboard the Normandy following the mission. Joker doesn't get the recording he asked Liara for! I was disappointed that subsequent visits to her base did not allow for any further conversation or relationship development, but it certainly appears that, barring my character taking up with someone else, I'm on track to follow a Liara romance from ME1 through ME3, despite the roll-in-the-hold with Jack. As Bronzey mentions above, in all interviews with the Dev Team, it appears that Kelly is a free-spirited companion that has no impact on romances... proving the Dev Team is largely male with either limited experience in this regard, or guys who are able to dream, and dream big. Even if you're playing a FemShep, your romantic interest would certainly view an on-going fling with Kelly as a problem. Each romantic interest makes it clear at the outset that they won't share you with another. It seems to me that Kelly wouldn't mind being the third in the romance (a la Heinlein); that attitude might make my renegade choose her over another with a less-open mind, except that free-spirits like Kelly aren't really into long-term or more serious relationships. In the end, maybe Kelly believes she's just doing her job - keeping the Commander relaxed during the black stretches between life-and-death missions.